The Confusion of Lust
by UmbraLunae
Summary: there's a sixth Cullen, her name is Eliza, changed at only 15. the Cullen's have been settled in Forks for a while, when a new student named Luke Francis starts the school, capturing Eliza's attentions.


**Hey guys! A new story for you all! Well for my little sister anyway, who pestered me for ages to write a twilight story with her OC in it! So here it is. It was originally meant to be a one shot...but I was never good at that ha ha I tried cutting it down, but didn't happen, so looks like it'll be a story, hopefully a short one!**

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps, that's what she remembered. It was the 1940s, March, and it America; they were in the middle of war. Echoing footsteps, she'd been going through an alleyway. It was a short cut home, at least it was meant to be. She'd heard him behind her, and quickened her pace. It was dark and there were spies everywhere.<em>

_Her head turned, her brown eyes looking around, it was dark and she couldn't see a thing. Eliza tried running, tripping over. The last thing she did remember was a hand grabbing hold of her auburn hair, pulling her down and backwards._

_That was the last thing she remembered of her first life, the first thing she remembered of her second life was a burning sensation. She was fire, but there were seven people surrounding her and she was on a bed. The woman with caramel hair stayed by her side, she held Eliza's hand. Three days straight, Eliza felt the fire running through her body before eventually her body went numb._

Now it's 2005, January. Christmas has just been and they, the Cullen's and Hales celebrated. It wasn't often but they decided every ten years they would for Eliza's sake. She had begged and begged them. Carlisle gave in first; they all thought it would be Esme to crack. Carlisle almost pitied the girl, her once youthful skin was now a cold pale stone, no blush to ever cross the girls face, she would retrace her steps over and over stuck at the age of fifth teen.

Carlisle wasn't the one to find her, it was Emmett, and he was the newest to vampire life and sought out Carlisle when he found the girls small body lying in the alleyway, blood soaking into the cobble stone. Emmett had begged Carlisle to help the girl, claiming she reminded him of his own little sister. After that Carlisle felt he had no choice but to change the girl, and she was welcomed with open arms, whilst the fire had burned inside her a large stab wound in her side healed.

The family were in Forks, they'd been here just over 6 months. Eliza had been placed into Edward and Alice's year, particularly in Edward's classes. Eliza Anne Cullen was very close to her brothers Edward Anthony Cullen and Emmett Cullen. The trio had arrived at Forks high school in Emmett's jeep, thankfully with the dull weather there was no fear of their true...true being. None the less, Eliza was wearing a long sleeved pale pink sweater with jeans. Eliza, unlike her siblings, got on well with her other classmates.

Eliza grabbed her bag and skipped across the car park to Jessica and Lauren who each greeted her with a hug, the three girls linked arms walking into class. History first, Eliza hated nothing more. It was just so boring. Eliza was very chatty and three girls were often hushed throughout class. Half way through class and the door opened, a tanned boy came in. Handing a note to Mr Sanns, waiting for a response; Eliza heard a low growl from the back of class.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Luke Francis, please make him feel welcome. Luke if you can please take the seat at the back next to Mr Cullen."

Eliza watched as Luke passed her to take his seat by Edward, before turning back to Lauren and Jessica, and whispering,

"That's one sweet ass!"

* * *

><p>Lunch time, whilst Edward went to sit with Alice and Jasper, whom were waiting for Emmett and Rosalie, Eliza sat down with Mike and Eric, whom were waiting for Tyler and Angela. Eliza smiled at Mike as she saw Tyler sneak up behind her friend and pull his chair from under him, the two boys ran around the cafeteria; barely missing Rosalie as she and Emmett walked in. Eliza could see the irritation so clearly written across her face, and couldn't understand why some of her family wouldn't loosen up. They wouldn't be in this town for much longer, possibly until her, Edward and Alice graduated, and then they would be gone.<p>

It wasn't just the look of irritation on Rosalie's face that caught her attention, but also the familiar small growl emitting from her brothers mouth. This time it was Emmett, last it was Edward. Eliza looked around giving her siblings a stern look, and then she smelt it. _Oh wow! _It smelt so natural! Like the forest and a bonfire. _ Oh! Not now!_ Eliza had to get out now, and ignoring the shouts from her friends made her way outside, sitting on a grassy hill; Eliza brought her knees up to her, hiding her face.

_No! No! No! No! Not now! _

That intense feeling, she had never lusted for blood in so long. And now this boy! It was just too much for her to handle, so delicious...he smelt so nice...so natural...and sweet! It almost her hurt her, burning her nostrils! Eliza could almost feel her golden eyes turning black; his scent was far too strong.

_So strong._

* * *

><p>The six of them arrived home just in time, although gloomy throughout the day, the sun had came out. This was something Eliza missed. She had always loved the sun, it made her feel so happy, but now it just made her feel sad. The second she was out of Edwards silver Volvo, she was straight up the stairs, ignoring Esme. The other five just into the living area, as the heard Eliza bang her door shut, Esme turned on them a curious look spreading across her soft features. The lot of them shrugged, although Edward knew exactly what was on her mind. Alice went up first, then Esme, the Rosalie, then Jasper, then Emmett. Edward didn't see the point in going, if she was going to talk to them, if she were too, she would have spoken to Alice.<p>

"I don't like this."

Edward continued to look forward, but knew that Rosalie and Jasper had turned to her. None of them responded, and it was Alice whom spoke.

"It's foggy." Alice looked around the room, "Eliza, her future. It's foggy, I can't see properly."

"She's upset."

"She always is Jazz, Its sunny you know she used to love it."

"No, it's something else. It started before; before the sun came out...and confusion."

"So foggy, I don't understand. What could cause this? It's never happened before, what changed?"

"Luke."

The three of them turned to Edward, now he turned to them.

"Luke Francis. He's just joined our class, he's messing her head. He hasn't spoken to her, but she...connects. She's confused because of this...this connection. And she's upset because of her lust..."

"Lust? Is that it? She's attracted to his kid and..."

"No Rose, not physical attraction. Blood lust, she wants to feed from him." Edward waited, Alice continued to attempt to see into her sister's future, and the Hale siblings looked at each other, "she doesn't like the confusion, or the blood lust for that matter. She knows it's wrong, she's feeling bad."

Jasper, which had sat silently during the conversation, looked around; Esme was watching them from the kitchen. Esme could hear them, the front door had opened and closed only a few minutes before hand, Carlisle was home and he could hear them. Emmett who was working on his jeep in the garage could also hear them, Jasper had wondered about the sudden mood change, so angry all of a sudden.

"She's listening."

Rosalie, Alice and Edward all turned to look at him, of course she could. Edward look slightly embarrassed, out of all of them it should of been him that realised, she was shouting to loudly, so angry at him, no not at him but she knew he was listening. Jasper stood, turning to Alice and holding out his hand.

"Come on Alice, she's your little sister. Someone should talk to her, and i think right now she would like your company most."

"Really?" Alice laughed, "She doesn't like it when we talk about her behind her back, and she's just caught us at that! I highly doubt that she'll want to talk to any of us."

"Alice, she's your little sister. She needs you right now."

"Alright." Reluctantly, Alice took Jasper's hand. She didn't think this was the right thing to do at all, she didn't think that Eliza would want her that at all, but Alice trusted Jasper's judgement. Normally, if it concerned Eliza, Jasper would stay out of things.

"Come in Alice, you might as well come in too Jasper."

* * *

><p>The couple entered the room, which was quite different to everyone else's. Eliza's room was a very bright shade of pink, and had many posters of boy bands and various other things stuck to her wall. There was photo's of her with her family on her dresser, which held half of her clothes which were spilling out.<p>

"Anything you say won't help Alice."

"Well I didn't think it would if I'm honest Eliza, but Jasper insisted."

Eliza sat back down on her bed, legs crossed. Head hung low and her auburn hair fell, a curtain in front of her face. If she could cry, she would.

"I just...I...it's...it's wrong!"

"And it's not always helped Eliza, not everyone can help it, it's natural." Alice and Eliza turned to look at Jasper, he rarely to Eliza. "I understand you're confused, and you want to know why? Yes you want to feed off him, this Luke, but theres something else. And you don't know what this feeling is and it scares you. You're attracted to him Eliza."

"Oh. Could you both leave me please?"

* * *

><p>Eliza had skipped off the second she was out of Edward's Volvo. <em>Geography, nothing special.<em> Edward knew it wasn't the lesson she was looking forward to so much, _what's so special about him? Why him, what's wrong with this Luke?_

Eliza had her head in her hands, and she heard the chair next to her being pulled out. _Forests and bonfires. _That smell; his smell.

"You're here early."

"As are you."

"Yea," Luke chuckled, "You're right. I'm not sure why though, I can't stand this lesson, Always hated it."

"Can't say I've always hated it, i just never saw the point in it."

"Hmm, suppose. Matter of opinion then. Im Luke by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Eliza, Eliza Cullen."

"Nice Name, it's got a nice ring to it then Luke Francis."

"Thanks!" Eliza giggled.

Luke smiled at her, and turned to get his books out.

"You don't mind if i sit with you today, do you?"

"You already are silly."

"I mean for other lessons and for lunch, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not."

By now, others had started to pile into the classroom. Lauren and Jessica walked in together, and upon seeing Eliza sitting with Luke, started giggling. As the lesson started, Eliza continually heard her two friends whisper her name and giggle about. Edward, whom was sat slightly further away from his baby sister, was not only hearing it from Lauren and Jessica's heads, but also from Eliza's. It was hurting her so much, hearing the two girls she had called her friends talk about her in such a manner.

"Works fast, doesn't she?"

"Poor boy, he's barely in the school five seconds, and she's already digging her claws into him!"

"And he's falling for it!"

"Well what do you expect Jess? She is a Cullen, and they get what they want! I mean you've seen the clothes they wear and the cars they drive."

"Lauren?"

"Ladies!"

The two girls jumped as their teacher called their attention. Both looked down, ashamed of being caught. Eliza couldn't help but smirk at the two, only slightly though, she couldn't hide behind her beautiful her today, which was braided into a skull plait.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I'm trying to get a few more chapter of different things done at once as well as college stuff! So this will not be a main priority! hope ya Liked it anyway<strong>


End file.
